yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Kokona Haruka
Kokona Haruka is one of the female students in the game. Appearance Kokona Haruka wears the default school uniform, white knee socks, black shoes, and white panties. She has fuschia-colored hair worn in two drill pigtails. Her bangs are in a fringe parted to the right. Kokona's eyes are fuschia, matching her hair. She has fair skin and a very large bust. Personality Kokona is part of the Sports Club of the school, and among the types of personas included in the game, she is a Coward. She seems to be friends with Saki Miyu. On the first day of the week at lunch time she will go on the rooftop and talk with Saki Miyu, where you can learn she is being domestically abused by her father. After learning that information, Yandere-chan can leave a note on her locker, asking to meet Kokona on the rooftop. If done right, she'll come to the rooftop and stand near the edge. Yandere-chan can then push her off the roof and grab her shoes, leaving them there to make it look like a suicide, and if Yandere-chan's Language stat is on rank 2, you can leave a fake suicide note. On Wednesday at lunch, she'll leave her lunch unattended an talk to herself about Senpai, concluding that she'll tell him how she feels about him on Friday. This gives Yandere-chan time to poison her food if her Chemistry stat is on rank 2. If Yandere-chan poisons Kokona's lunch, she will start eating her lunch without realizing that her lunch was poisoned. After consuming her lunch, she will start coughing, and then fall to the ground a few seconds later after coughing and start choking to death, instantly dying due to the poison she ingested. In the most recent build, she'll break paths and go to the girls bathroom or look at the fountain. You will then be able to drown Kokona in the fountain on Monday at 7:05 AM, or drown her in the toilet on Thursday at 7:30 AM. Kokana and Osana seem to be the main rivals of the game, because they both have a crush on Senpai. Trivia *Some people find that her appearance is based on the UTAULOID Kasane Teto, despite that Teto's hair is not purple, but a reddish-pink. Another reason people link Kokona with Teto is because she seems to be friends with Saki Miyu, whose appearance is commonly thought to be based on the VOCALOID Hatsune Miku. Both VOCALOID and UTAU are Voice synthesizers. *Despite her saying she has feelings for Senpai, Info-chan will still tell you she doesn't have a crush. This may be due to no value being set for her crush or because she's just a temporary test rival. *Her name could possibly be a reference to the most popular female Japanese names in 2012, 11th most popular being Kokona, 12th most popular being Haruka. This has been proven by the Dev on his Twitter page. *Kokona Haruka's teacher is Kaho Kanon and her class is 3-2. Quotes Gallery Meeting..png|Kokona receives the note Rooftopmeeting.png|Yandere-chan sneaks up to Kokona Rooftopmeeting2.png|Yandere-chan pushes Kokona off the roof Suicideshoes.png|Evidence of Kokona's 'suicide' UHMAZING.PNG.png|Kokona is pushed off the roof Capture.PNG Drowning.png|Kokona being drowned by Yandere-Chan Category:Female Students Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Coward Category:Interactable Category:Sports (Club)